1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides fungicide compounds, fungicide combinations, fungicide compositions, and fungicide methods.
The fungicide compounds of the invention are useful in combating plant fungal diseases, particularly powdery mildew of cereal grain crops. The mechanism of action, although not yet fully understood, appears to differ from that of currently used fungicides.
Combinations of the compounds of the invention with other fungicides provide products to which disease organisms are less likely to develop resistance. In addition, some of the combinations have synergistic activity.
2. State of the Art
French patent No. 1,581,075 discloses certain N-phenylmethylbenzamides that are substituted with chlorine on both rings. The disclosed compounds are alleged to have antifungal, antibacterial and herbicidal properties.